finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fixed damage
Fixed damage is a type of damage found throughout the series. It is often inflicted by an attack that deals a set amount of damage regardless of what buffs the player has or what level they are, usually bypassing everything bar the Invincible status. Fixed damage differs from fractional damage by not depending on the target's HP stat at all, but is somewhat similar to HP to one abilities. Some recurring attacks of this type are Gil Toss, 1000 Needles, Karma, and Lifebreak. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Rydia's Bomb summon inflicts damage based on how much HP she has remaining. ''Final Fantasy V Blue Magic: Magic Hammer halves a targets MP, White Wind restores HP equal to the user's current HP, and 1000 Needles functions normally. ???? is an enemy ability used by Azulmagia, Kuza Beast, Tyrannosaur, Wild Nakk, Behemoth, Gel Fish, King Behemoth, Mecha Head, Numb Blade, and Tunneller. It deals damage to one target equal to the difference in the user's Max HP and current HP at the cost of 3 MP. The player may also use this ability by catching and releasing a Reflect Mage or a Tunneller during a fight with a Zephyrus. Final Fantasy VI Revenge Blast is a Lore spell for Strago, which could be learned from Dark Force, Dragon, Garm, Gigantos, Gilgamesh, Glasya Labolas, Kaiser Dragon, and Pandora, although Strago starts with this spell initially. It deals non-elemental damage to one target equal to the difference in Strago's Max HP and current HP at the cost of 31 MP. Strago's Traveler skill inflicts damage based on how many steps the player has taken since the start of the game. 10,000 Needles inflicts 1000 damage 10 times to random targets. Final Fantasy VII 100 Needles inflicts 100 damage, and 1000 Needles used by Cactuer does 1000 damage to a single target. Spiky Hell used by Bloatfloat does 200 damage. Magic Hammer, used by Razor Weed and can be learned as an enemy skill, removes 100 MP from the enemy and adds it to the caster's. ???? is an enemy ability used by Jersey and Behemoth. It inflicts damage equal to the difference of the user's maximum HP and their current HP at the cost of 3 MP. The player can use ???? as an Enemy Skill if attacked by the skill with the Materia equipped. The ability is physical-based and thus is affected by Cover. Should a party member land on 7777 HP, they will initiate All Lucky 7s status, forcing them to attack 64 times for 7777 damage each. Afterwards, they can still inflict 7777 damage with attacks. Enemies can fall under this effect as well. Tonberries can counter with Time Attack, dealing damage based on how long the game has been played. Emerald Weapon's Aire Tam Storm inflicts 1111 damage to the party, multiplied by each Materia they have equipped. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- 1,000, 10,000, 100,000 Needles, 5-gallon can, Power Level 1-8, Washbowl, and Washtub all deal fixed damage. Tonberries use Karma to damage Zack based on how many enemies he has killed. Final Fantasy VIII Gilgamesh's Excalipoor attack always inflicts 1 damage. The Cactuar Guardian Force deals fixed damage depending on his level*100. Cactuars can use 1000 Needles, displayed with a barrage of "1's." Jumbo Cactuar's 10,000 needles always inflicts 10,000 damage, displayed with a barrage of "10's." Everyone's Grudge damages a party member based on the number of enemies they have slain multiplied by 20. Ultima Weapon and Omega Weapon's Light Pillar always inflicts 9999 damage to a target. Omega's Megiddo Flame deals 9998 damage to the entire party. Final Fantasy IX Zidane's Thievery skill inflicts fixed damage based on the number of successful steals, and his Lucky Seven skill inflicts 7, 77, 777, or 7777 damage if Zidane's HP currently ends in 7. Freya's Dragon's Crest inflicts fixed damage dependent on the number of dragons the player has killed. Quina's Frog Drop deals damage according to how many frogs the player has caught, and his/her Limit Glove deals 9999 damage if s/he has exactly 1 HP remaining. Pumpkin Head is a Blue Magic spell learned from eating or cooking a Python, Hedgehog Pie, Ladybug, Skeleton, Yeti, Basilisk, or Bandersnatch. It inflicts non-elemental damage to one target equal to the difference in Quina's Max HP and current HP at the cost of 12 MP. Quina can eat a Cactaur to gain the Blue Magic move 1000 Needles. Minus Strike is an ability usable by Steiner, learned for 35 AP from the Iron Sword, Rubber Helm, and Excalibur II. It deals non-elemental damage equal to the difference in Steiner's Max HP and current HP at the cost of 8 MP. Cactuars can counter with 1000 Needles. Tonberries' Chef's Knife deals 9999 damage to a party member, and Everyone's Grudge inflicts damage on the party based on how many Tonberries have been felled. Final Fantasy X Spare Change is an unlockable skill on Rikku's path of the Sphere Grid. Rikku's Quartet of 9 and Trio of 9999 mixes set all healing and damage values to 9999, the former mix targeting a random party member and the latter targeting everyone. Qactuars attack with 1000 Needles. Cactuars attack with 10,000 Needles. The Cactuar King attacks with 10,000 and 99,999 Needles. Tonberry and Master Tonberry use Karma, dealing damage equal to the number of enemies the target has slain*10. The Don Tonberry's Karma is instead multiplied by 100, and Voodoo against aeons. The Tonberry family can instantly deal max damage to aeons with Voodoo, though it can be mitigated by Shield. Final Fantasy X-2 Spare Change is unlocked on the Samurai dressphere. The Cat Nip accessory sets all damage and healing to 9999 for the wielder when their HP is critical. In the ''HD Remaster versions, it also applies Berserk and Slow, meaning any action other than a basic attack will have to be queued before entering a critical state. Nooj's Lightfall deals a flat 5,000 damage to the entire party. ''Final Fantasy XI Certain Gigas family Notorious Monsters use an attack called Mercurial Strike, which at random deals 111, 222, 333, 444, 555, 666, 777, 888, 999, or 1111 damage in an area of effect and has an additional effect that depends on which number was randomly chosen. 1000 Needles appears. 2000 Needles makes an exclusive appearance. Cactrot Rapido uses 10000 Needles. Needles attacks are split between groups. Final Fantasy XII Several Technicks deal fixed damage: Treveler damages enemies in a radius based on how many steps the player has taken since last using it; Horology damages enemies in a radius based on the in-game clock's minute position and the user's level; Numerology deals 1 damage to enemies in a radius, which doubles with each successive use, and the counter resetting when it misses; 1000 Needles is also a Technick that inflicts 1000 ranged damage to a single enemy. Balance is a magick that inflicts damage based on the user's Max HP subtracted by their current HP. Zodiark's Final Eclipse inflicts 50,000 non-elemental damage to foes. The Flowering Cactoid can attack the party with 1000 Needles. The Feral Retriever can attack the party with Balance. ''Final Fantasy XIII The Gigantuar uses 10,000 Needles. Tonberries use Deep-seated Grudge, healing themselves and damaging the party based on how much damage it took. Final Fantasy XIV A variety of different Needles attacks are featured (100, 1000, 3000, 5000, 10,000, 20,000, 100,000), with damage usually split between targets. Final Fantasy XV Cactuars' and Slactuars' needles always deal 100 damage. In Episode Ardyn, Ardyn's Daemonifcation skill always inflicts 9999 damage to basic enemies when they're in a vulnerable state. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Drain and Osmose absorb a fixed amount against most enemies. Archaeodaemons can use the Lifebreak ability. Beowulf's Vengeance and Cloud's Blade Beam also function exactly the same way. Almagest also has the same effect. Byblos's Vengeance acts similar to the Lifebreak spell, dealing damage equal to the difference in the user's Max HP and current HP. Byblos already knows this ability when he joins the party. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gil Toss move used by Jugglers deals 30 damage by spending 30 gil. Templars can use Lifebreak learned for 300 AP from the Kain's Lance, and deals damage equal to the HP lost. It is Dark elemental, and thus the damage will be reversed on undead enemies. The range of the ability is equal to the weapon currently equipped. Snipers can use Doom Archer. However, Doom Archer's damage is split between HP and MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Lifebreak deal dark damage equal to the amount of HP the user has lost. It can be learned from Kain's Lance for 400 AP by the Templar. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Fixed Damage is represented as 1 of 4 damage types, along with Physical, Magic, and Hybrid. 10 Needles is featured as a joke move of sorts. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Revenge Blast is the summon attack of Wrieg's Kaiser Dragon Eidolon. It deals neutral-elemental damage based on Wrieg's current HP and lowers the attack, speed, and magic of all enemies for three turns. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Eye for an Eye is the level 3 ability of the Dark Fencer class. At the cost of 3 AP, Ruby x2, Emerald x6, Topaz x6, and Amethyst x1, the user will deal damage to one target equal to the difference in their Max HP and current HP. Bravely Default Minus Strike is a level 6 ability of the Dark Knight. It damages one target by an amount equal to the number of HP lost. It costs 16 MP to use. Dark Breath is a Compounding ability for the Salve-Maker. It inflicts damage to one target equal to user's maximum HP minus current HP. The effect can be created by mixing: *Spirit Bone + Dragon Fang Bravely Second: End Layer'' Minus Strike is the level 5 command ability for Dark Knight. It allows the user to damage one target by an amount equal to the number of HP lost. Damage is capped at 9,999 when not using Bravely Second. It costs 16 MP to use. Category:Recurring